The New Arrival Part 2
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 21 of the Felicia McFurry saga. Jake and Licia receive a very important present in their life but will it only bring them more danger?


CHAPTER 21:THE NEW ARRIVAL  
AUTHORS:FELICIA McFURRY AND ACE  
EMAIL:LICIA_CLAWSON@YAHOO.COM  
PART II  
  
9 months had passed and Felicia was due at any moment. She had to   
went to the doctors a couple of months ago to get an ultrasound and   
discovered that the kitten was going to be a boy. Jake was so proud because   
now he would have a son who would grew up to be like him. Jake and Chance   
had gotten up early that morning to do a desert test run which didn't bother   
Felicia because she didn't want to go anywhere. It wasn't because she didn't   
feel good she just thought that she was too huge and it would embarrass Jake.   
Jake kept telling her that it was okay because he still loved her and after   
the kitten was born she would go down to her normal self again. Isis had   
dropped by that morning to check up on Felicia. They were sitting on the   
couch talking about the new kitten. Isis told Felicia that after the kitten   
was born and she wanted to go out and be Ricochet for awhile, Isis would   
baby-sit him.   
"Want something to drink, Licia?," Isis asked as she got up and   
walked over to the refrigerator.  
"Sure. Get me a can of milk," said Felicia.  
"Okay," Isis said as she opened the refrigerator to get the drinks.  
Suddenly Felicia felt a sharp pain from her stomach. She clutched   
it. She knew what it was! The kitten was coming! She started to breath   
faster. Isis turned around and walked back to Felicia. "You know, Licia.   
Chance and I were thinking....," she stopped when she see saw Licia.   
"Isis! Call the paramedics!," Felicia managed to say. The pain was   
so immense that she laid down on the couch, sweating and breathing hard.  
"Ok! Hang on Licia!," Isis said and ran over to the phone. She   
picked it up and called the paramedics. After she told them the situation   
and the address, she hung up and went over to comfort Licia.   
"Isis, call Razor from down in the hangar after the paramedics   
leave," said Felicia. "Owww..I hate kittens!!"  
"Don't say that. You're just in pain. It will be okay," said Isis   
as she gripped her paw and held onto it.   
***********************************************************************  
30 minutes later after the paramedics left, taking Felicia to the   
hospital, Isis went down into the hangar to contact Razor. "Razor, come   
in!," she shouted into the intercom.   
At the desert, Razor and T-Bone were about to do a second run when   
Isis's call came in. "Call come in, buddy," Razor said. T-Bone nodded his   
head in agreement and pushed a button on his console which enabled the call   
to be heard through out the entire cockpit.   
"Yeah. Who is this?," asked T-Bone.  
"It's me, Isis. You two need to get your tails back here!," Isis   
shouted.  
"What is it?," asked Razor. "Is Felicia okay?"  
"Razor, Felicia is in labor. They took her to the hospital," said   
Isis. "I am going on to the hospital. See you two there." She   
disconnected.   
"Let's go, buddy! I don't want to miss this!," said Razor.  
"Roger that!," T-Bone said and hit the afterburners.   
************************************************************************  
Jake and Chance arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. They ran   
into the waiting room to meet Isis. "How is she?," asked Jake.  
"The nurse hasn't come by yet so she must still be in labor," said   
Isis.   
"Crud," Jake said, he started to pace.   
"Calm down, buddy. Everything will be fine," said Chance.   
"Mr. Clawson?," the nurse asked when she came in. Jake yelped in   
surprise.  
"Ye-yes?," he said shakily.  
"Congratulations. Your wife made out fine. It's a boy," said the   
nurse.  
"Can-can I go see her?," asked Jake.  
"Yes. She's in room 785," said the nurse. She walked out of the   
room.   
"Congratulations, buddy!," Chance shouted and hugged Jake.   
"Thanks," said Jake. "Let's go see her." They walked to room 785.   
Jake opened the door and walked inside followed by Chance and then Isis.   
Inside the room. Felicia was sitting up in the bed with her hospital gown on   
holding their son wrapped in a blue blanket. "Hey, Licia. How are you   
feeling?," asked Jake.  
"Fine," Licia said softly, she was really exhausted. Jake sat down   
in a chair beside her bed. Licia handed him their son. Jake held his son   
carefully and pulled back the blanket to get a better look at him. His eyes   
watered up with joy when he saw his son's face. Their son was brown with a   
little tan tint to it. He had the same floppy cheeks as Jake and have blue   
eyes like Licia.   
"He has your eyes," Chance said when he saw their son too.  
"Yes. Dusty meet your father, Jake," Felicia said. Dusty cooed at   
Jake.   
"Oh, he is so adorable!," Isis exclaimed. "I can't wait to baby-sit   
him."  
"Come on," said Chance. "Let's leave them alone for awhile."  
"Okay," said Isis. She and Chance walked out of the room leaving   
Jake and Licia marveling at their son. Dusty was a new joy in their life but   
he was also another danger for them as well. After all, he is the son of a   
SWAT Kat.  
  
To be continued....  
  
By: Felicia and Ace  
  
  



End file.
